They'll realise soon, won't they?
by YellowDragonMuffin
Summary: May and Drew meet up again in a forest on the way to their next contest, both listening to their iPod's, will the songs tell the story? They have to realise soon, surely! Not a songfic, songs just stated to capture emotion. Really bad summary, contestshipping, please read and review! Re-written due to rules of no song lyrics!


**A/N: This is a rewrite of the original story, as I have been told I have to rewrite it without using the song lyrics, so I will tell you, I have used the songs (in case you want to listen to them) Back to December by Taylor Swift (the main and first one), Bad Romance by Lady Gaga, and A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, I recommend you at least know the songs, as I can't put lyrics here, so you know why I have used them and how they fit!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs mentioned in this story, nor do I own Pokemon. Or do I own anything else mentioned in any of my stories that I could be sued for (I'm looking at you, Apple!)**

* * *

A brunette smiled as her current favourite song started playing through her iPod, Back to December by Taylor Swift. She absentmindedly started quietly singing along as she made her way through a forest to the next city in Johto, where her next contest just so happened to be.

May's voice gradually got louder as the chorus came along.

"Taylor Swift, really?" asked a familiar voice behind the still singing girl.

The voice shocked her and she spun around on her heel, to be greeted with a head of green hair that she noticed and recognised straight away.

"Drew." May said, harshly, glaring at her rival.

"Nice to see you too April." Drew smirked, whilst May glared harder.

"It's _May_! M-A-Y! Are you really that stupid, cabbage-head?" Drew frowned at this remark, but soon regained his composure and kept looking his rival straight in the eyes.

"Fine, if you're going to be like that, goodbye, _May_." Drew said, putting extra emphasis on her name. He turned on his heel, but paused for a second, knowing what was coming.

"Three, two," he counted down under his breath, so quietly that May couldn't hear.

"Wait!" May cried to Drew's back.

"One." he finished, smirking as he turned around to face the girl, earphones still placed in her ears.

May didn't know why she wanted Drew to stay, maybe this song was making her not want to be alone? _Yes, that had to be it,_ May convinced herself, hearing a specific line about saying goodbye.

Maybe, she just didn't want to be alone.

"Can I help you?" May let go of a breath she didn't even know she was holding in, confused, she took out her iPod, and set the song on repeat.

"Umm… Well, I- I just wanted to ask," May put her iPod back and started searching her brain for something she could say, anything she could say.

"Ask me what?" Drew said, smirk still in place, it was amusing to watch her trying to think of something to ask, he loved the look she got on her face when she was thinking too hard.

_That's all the time!_ Drew thought to himself.

"I wanted to ask… Are you entering the contest in the next town over?" May mentally scolded herself, what a lame thing to ask! Of course he was entering the next contest, he was a_ co-ordinator_ for Mew's sake!

Drew chuckled and flipped his long hair out of his bright green eyes.

"Of course." he answered, simply, "Here." he said, throwing a ruby red, thornless rose in May's direction.

The beautiful flower landed at May's feet, and the girl looked up at the green haired boy questioningly.

"For Beautifly?" she asked.

Drew nodded, turned and left, knowing that really, those roses were for her. He always had one spare, just in case he ever saw May.

"Thanks," May mumbled, breathlessly, thinking Drew hadn't heard, but of course, he had.

"That's okay," Drew's statement startled May, and she dropped the rose she had just picked up. She looked for Drew, but then saw that he'd already disappeared into the greenery, deeper into the forest than May dared go.

_Who knows what's out there,_ was May's excuse. The line about roses came on, and May snapped out of her trance like state.

"Oh shut up, Taylor!" May shouted to no-one in particular, picking up the rose and skipping forward a few songs.

Bad Romance by Lady Gaga.

_Of course_ May thought to herself, Lady Gaga. _Wait, I don't have any romance with Drew, let alone a bad one!_ May began to get angry to herself, and frustratedly flicked through her songs, again.

Unbeknownst to her, Drew was only a few feet away, hiding behind a tree, grinning at May.

_Maybe she's not too bad,_ Drew thought, placing his own red earphones into his ears and pressing play.

Drew smiled at the song.

A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

That song suited him and May perfectly, he loved her. He always would.

They just didn't know it then.

And that's when sudden realisation hit him.

No, unfortunately, not that he loved May, that-

"Hey! Why do I have this sappy song on my iPod?!" Drew exclaimed, startling May.

They both started shouting at each other, angry for shouting and spying and many other things that weren't important.

"They'll realise soon, won't they?" a young, dark blue haired boy asked a tall, pink haired girl.

"Of course they will Max, they're just too young to know it!" Solidad replied to Max, smiling.

"But Solidad, I'm younger than them and I understand!" Max reasoned from his hiding place next to the blue eyed girl behind a bush.

"That's a good point!" Solidad agreed, "Then I guess when they get mature enough?" Solidad suggested.

"But that could take _ages!_" Max moaned, and the two shared a small laugh as they went back to watching the two love birds arguing.

_One day…_

* * *

**A/N: Finished! I hope you all liked the ending, I was going to end it when they started arguing but then the Solidad and Max thing came into my head and it was just too tempting! I was writing the story when those songs started playing on my playlist when I was writing it the first time, and they fitted the story perfectly! So once again, I hope you all enjoyed it! Contestshipping forever! And I hope it was still good without the song lyrics!**

**~YellowDragonMuffin**


End file.
